She's finally all grown up
by Keithsgirl
Summary: Alec's little sister, Alexandra, has been trying to find out what love is. And now, she thinks she finally figures it out, she's stuck between two of Alec's close friends. (I'm trying out a new writing style, well for me, in this. So please don't judge, I know I'm a sucky writer.) :'3
1. Like brother, like sister

Alexandra was confused and in love, but isn't everybody when there in love? They're confused on if the person actually loves them, their confused on how to try and impress the person, etc. It's just a confusing thing. And this was Alexandra's first time being in love. No, not like those fictional sappy love stories but more like a true love that hurt her beyond belief. Something that she could never fix, and nor could anyone around her.

She watched as her older brother, Alec, sat happily with Leslie across the room. A few years back, Alexandra would always listen to Alec go on and on about how much he wanted to marry Leslie; especially the first day he met her. He was just absolutely head over heels for her, for somebody, and Alexandra was genuinely jealous. She wished she was in love with somebody, but whom?

For years, she always thought about this question, even when she tried to erase it from her mind. It was permanently and mentally installed into her brain to remind her almost every 30 minutes that she wasn't in love with somebody. And somebody isn't love with her. This made her upset and every day she would get more heartbroken and crushed over this fact that she finally broke. She was tired of life and it was tired of her.

"Hey Leslie, can I talk with you?" Alexandra spoke up, interrupting her own thoughts and Leslie & Alec's happiness.

"Oh sure, one moment love." Leslie giggled. She tend proceeded to kiss Alec on the cheek, stand up, then leave. Leslie met Alexandra in the kitchen, where they usually had talks about all sorts of things. Things like politics, music, art, boys, Alec, and everything else that was going on in their lives. Leslie and Alexandra were about as close as friends could get, which bothered Alec sometimes but he was against speaking up about it.

"Alexandra, what's wrong?" Leslie looked at Alexandra quizzically, who had a pained expression on her face.

"Well I finally think I found out who I'm in love with and I'm nervous." Alexandra said fidgeting, almost shaking.

"Who?!" Leslie's face lit up in joy.

"Kirby." Alexandra said, inhaling afterwards. Leslie just shook her head, teasingly, and trotted over to Alec excitedly.

"Alec, Alexandra is in love with Kirbo!" Leslie said, trying to make Alec jump by her touch; patting him on the shoulders from behind where he was sitting.

"What?" Alec shot back at Leslie rudely.

Damnit, Alexandra knew she shouldn't have told Leslie. And she surely wished Leslie didn't tell Alec, but Leslie obviously didn't know that she had set up a trap for Alexandra so that Alec could lectured her about how Kirby probably doesn't like, she has no chance with him, and stuff like that. He had always lectured her on how to run her life because he believed she wasn't smart enough to do it on her own, even though she was.

"Alec, two words from me to you personally before you open your mouth; SHUT UP!" Alexandra hollered at Alec, already angered. She couldn't stand all the pressure her brother put on her, and she didn't mean to yell at her but she didn't want her to be taken control of him. He was controlive, even though she had always denied the fact that he was. She didn't want to believe that her older brother took control of her life because he had always screwed up, and he didn't want her to screw up.

"Then get out of my apartment if you aren't going to listen to me; my apartment, my rules." Alec barked back at Alexandra, immediately standing up from the couch. Alexandra just smirked at him and agreed by saying, "Yes sir."

"Alec and Alexandra, both of you! Stop now!" Leslie tried to get in-between their family feud, not wanting them to be angry at one another because of what she told Alec.

"Leslie, please don't get in this." Alexandra looked over her shoulder to see a fragile Leslie who looked as scared as senior citizen that had just got robbed.

"Alex, let's go. Get out now." Alec said, going over to miscellaneous areas in the apartment, gathering Alexandra's belongings. At this point in time, she remembered when they were younger and she only allowed Alec to call her Alex. Especially when she wore boy clothes and had a pixie cut, nobody could deny that she looked like a little boy, even had thought that Alec and she were twin brothers.

But Alexandra wasn't scared or upset or worried. She just didn't (more or less she **_couldn't_**) feel anything at this point in time. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later, something like this always happens. Happiness may last for a very long time, but it doesn't last forever. She learned this rule when her father was divorcing her mother and her mother was secretly hiding from the family that she had cancer. And when her father finally decided to change his mind and not divorce her, he came home to find his wife, deceased on their bed. Their mother had died happily, knowing that their father might just be happy and get rid of his burden (their mother.)

Alec and Alexandra both changed drastically from his event. Alec's close friends or work partners couldn't tell that he had changed, but his whole entire family could. But that didn't happen with Alexandra. Alexandra went from being a happy-go-lucky, outgoing and friendly girl to the girl that was an outcast and didn't talk unless it was truly needed. Even though she became pretty quiet, she would still have her moments where she wouldn't shut up. It was just something that stuck with her.

She didn't just change mentally though; she had also changed psychically, since she was tired. She was tired of pretending to be happy, inside and out. She had dyed her beautiful long shinny light auburn hair to a dark chocolate brown color and instead of wearing no makeup, her face always seemed to have some sort of makeup on it. She became almost self-conscious of her looks. But she was still absolutely stunning.

Instead of being like Alec, who wore fancy clothing (usually) or suits, she usually wore dark clothing, but nothing to crazy. Alexandra and Alec still differed greatly and so did their personalities. All she really was now was a pain, somebody who was irrelevant. She was invisible to most people, especially the ones she had cared about the most. Worse of all, one of the people she started to become invisible to was Alec.


	2. We're both idiots

Alec had thrown his own sister out onto the streets because she's back talked to him. Alexandra didn't believe he would, but he surely proved her wrong. The first place to go was Jules' but Alexandra didn't want too. She wanted to go see if she could live with Kevin and Kirby, for obvious reasons.

Once she arrived at the apartment door, she knocked lightly a few times in sync.

"Anyone home?" Alexandra asked loudly, making sure that if somebody was inside, they would hear her.

"Yeah, come in." She heard a familiar voice that comforted her. She was under so much stress right now and she didn't even know what she was doing. She picked up her bags and proceeded to make her way inside only to see Kevin smoking and singing.

"Hey Kev!" Alexandra yelled, dropping her bags and running over to Kevin, nearly jumping into his arms. She softly kissed the side of cheek and held on tightly to him.

"Hey missy, I haven't seen you in a while." Kevin replied, holding onto her tightly too, kissing her back on the forehead. After about a two minute embrace, they both finally let go of one another.

"So, what brings you here?" Kevin asked, removing his shades.

"Alec kicked me out." Alexandra said, stumbling backwards. Kevin, as soon as he saw her stumbled, wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Don't fall." Kevin winked at her, but then continued to talk. "Why'd he kick you out?"

"Because we got into a fight over Keger (Kirby)." Alexandra sighed, realizing she probably sounded like an idiot to Kevin.

"Seriously? Damn, I'll have to talk to him." Kevin said, smiling. Kevin truly hadn't been this happy since him and Leslie had gotten together for a short period of time, but that was in the past. Kevin had really liked Alexandra; you could possibly say it was love. And Alexandra wasn't quite sure what she felt for him, but she knew that he meant something. He meant a lot to her and he always would mean a lot to her.

"No, please don't." Alexandra moaned, pulling on Kevin's shirt sleeve of the arm that was still wrapped around her.

"Why not?" Kevin said, taking a long drag off of his cigarette.

"I want to live here with you, that's why." Alexandra smiled at Kevin, who blushed a little.

"Well, I gotta ask Kirby and see if that's alright with him... But for now, do you want to do something or stay here with me perhaps?" Kevin asked politely, remembering his arm was still wrapped around her waist so he removed it quickly and scratched the back of his head, trying to act as natural as possible. He knew it wasn't working, but at least he tried. Alexandra just giggled at his silliness, then walked over to Kevin's bed and sat on it.

People had always mistaken Kevin and Alexandra for a couple and they both had no idea why, even though it was clearly obvious. He would sleep in her bed when she was cold and lonely, they usually held hands when they were together and they hugged a lot. They even kissed one another's foreheads and cheeks, and once Kevin had kissed her neck by accident when he was drunk. They really did care for one another affectionately.

"I'm okay with staying here, with you." Alexandra eyed Kevin up and down while she said this, noticing he had gotten more attractive while she was gone. Kevin just smiled and walked over to his bed himself, sitting down next to Alexandra. She looked around, looking at all the paper over the room, all of the records spread across the floor, and the dirty dishes that could be seen in a few areas of the room. Alexandra then turned her attention back to Kevin who was staring at her lips.

"Kevin?" Alexandra asked, snapping him out of a glaze.

"Oh sorry.. It's just that.. Do you like me?" Kevin asked out of the blue and he certainly asked it quite bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Alexandra was confused, but she was always confused so it didn't matter.

"Well, would you mind if I did this?" Kevin asked, lifting Alexandra's chin up and leaning forward.

"Am I supposed to mind you doing this?" Alexandra replied, only to have Kevin find it funny. And then he made his move, he kissed her. Alexandra really had never kissed a boy before expect for Alec, which was when they were little kids. And this was unexpected in two ways; she wasn't planning on being kissed, especially by Kevin. And she also didn't expect that he first real kiss would end up being like this. It was a weird experience for her, and she couldn't tell if she liked it or not. When Kevin finally removed his lips from hers, she touched her lips, almost inspecting them.

"Yo..-You kissed me?" Alexandra asked in shocked, only to make Kevin's face turn redder than a tomato.

"Did you like it?" Kevin asked shyly, finding Alexandra's hand with his own and placing his hand on top of hers'. She wanted to jerk her hand away but then again, she didn't. She liked this and she thought for a moment, because this meant she just might like him. Alexandra then remembered Kevin had asked her a question and she was going to have to reply.

"I think I did." Alexandra said, still in a hazy state of mind. Kevin just smiled at her answer and kissed her again, but this time it was different. It felt different, it tasted different, and it was different; it was a different type of kiss and Kevin had let the taste of tobacco slip into Alexandra's mouth unknowingly.

"Did you like that one better?" Kevin asked her again, testing the preferably. She just nodded a 'yes' to him and he smiled like a little boy inside a candy store.

"Kevin, why are you kissing me?" Alexandra stopped to asked, still confused from the very beginning.

"Because I like you." Kevin shrugged only to have Alexandra narrow her eyes and look at him sharply.

"What do you feel? I mean, since you like me? What do you feel like around me?" Alexandra asked Kevin, only to have him find this situation get weirder by the minute.

"I feel happy and content just being with you. I really like you and want to spend more time with you since you came back from Chicago. We were so close then you just moved, and it hurt. It hurt because I couldn't tell you that I love you. But now I can and I'm sorry for waiting." Kevin said, biting his lip and looking at the cigarette that he put out before he had kissed Alexandra, wishing he still had it.

"Love me?" Alexandra wiggled her eyebrows is kind of a teasing way, but she was still confused. Most people would probably call her an idiot, but she just wanted to understand things to the simplest terms and see what certain things meant to certain people. To Alexandra, everything had a different meaning to everyone.

"Yes, I love you. I care about you, I want to be with you, I want to be the guy that makes you smile and laugh, and I want to be the guy that you love too." Kevin said, having his eyes trail down her body. Alexandra watched as Kevin grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed, and he got on top of her, awkwardly. He was clearly trying to be romantic in some sort of way and it wasn't working.

"Kevin, stop." Alexandra said, making Kevin roll off of her, to the side of his bed.

"Sorry..." Kevin mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm not mad at you; I'm just so confused and worried. I don't know who I'm in love with." Alexandra said softly, rubbing Kevin's back.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I mean that I don't know who I love more. I love you but I love Kirby." Alexandra said, wrapping her arms around Kevin's neck lightly. "I really care about you and want to be with you… But Kirby just makes me so happy and he makes me smile and I just don't know.. There's something special about him. It's not that you don't have anything special to you, because you do. It's just weird."

"I understand, so what are you going to do?" Kevin asked, nodding in agreement.

"I'm going to see who makes me happier, I guess." Alexandra said, letting go of Kevin and laying down on his bed. "Lay next to me?" Alexandra asked, smiling. Kevin stared at her for a few seconds before smiling back. He laid next to her, wrapping one arm around her waist tightly and having the other arm free to do whatever, so he decided to twirl and curl and flip strands of Alexandra's hair through his fingers.

"Alexandra, no matter who you choose, I won't be mad." Kevin said quietly, planting a kiss on Alexandra's neck. Alexandra rolled over so she could face him and she pulled herself closer to Kevin.

"Thank you." Alexandra giggled, kissing Kevin's nose.

"Bah." Kevin groaned a little, with a smile on his face. Kevin continued to twirl her hair between his fingers until they both fell asleep in one another's arms.


	3. First date

Alexandra woke up to notice that Kevin wasn't sleeping next to her. She then started to hear two men discussing about topics she didn't understand because of her sleepiness. She could make out Kevin's voice perfectly but she couldn't make out the other's voice.

"Kevin..?" Alexandra groaned while rubbing her eyes, attempting to get up out of the bed. But as soon as Alexandra stood up, she heard one of the two boys yell her name and tackle her playfully back down into the bed.

"What the-"Alexandra mumbled, finally opening her eyes wide enough to see that she was tackled down by her obsession, Kirby.

"Kirby Keger!" Alexandra exclaimed happily, now aware of her surroundings.

"Oh god, I missed you so much!" Kirby kept repeating, almost squeezing Alexandra to death because he was hugging her too tightly. Kevin just watched as the girl he loved was stolen away from him, **again.** Alexandra didn't mind this though. She loved it, to be honest. She loved every minute of it.

"I missed you too, Kirby!" Alexandra said while giving him a kiss on the cheek before Kevin slightly pushed him off of her. They all laughed together before Kirby and Alexandra sat up.

"Oh, whose bed are you going to sleep in tonight?" Kirby asked Alexandra joyfully. Alexandra just shrugged and frowned, realizing she would make Kevin jealous if she slept in Kirby's or the other way around. She just wanted to sleep by herself, but she couldn't avoid the boys.

"Why are you asking anyway?" Alexandra asked, pretending to giggle. She did this to avoid any further questioning from him.

"Because I'm curious, that's why!" Kirby said, crackling. Alexandra just smiled sweetly and rolled out of Kevin's bed. Alexandra looked around at her surroundings before attempting to stand up (for a second time), realizing that Kevin had cleaned the whole entire apartment in a matter of only a few hours. She was grateful the place didn't look like a trash can anymore.

"Hah, thanks for cleaning, Kev." Alexandra said. Kevin just nodded his head looking like he was disheartened and continued to bite his lip.

"What's wrong?" Alexandra asked quietly, making her way to the refrigerator. She opened the door quickly, grabbed a Coke, and slammed the door shut. She then proceeded to open the pop, chug most of it down, then handed it to Kevin.

"Nothing, what are you doing though?" Kevin asked, awkwardly staring at Alexandra. She looked at him and squinted her eyes, then winked at him before sitting on top of their kitchen counter. "Nothing." She threw her head back and giggled wickedly. Kevin stared at her wide-eyed.

"I called your brother after I woke up..." Kevin muttered before taking a sip of Alexandra's Coke.

"Yeah, what did he say?" Alexandra asked rudely.

"He's allowing you to stay here." Kevin said with the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

"Are you serious?! Alec is letting me stay here?! Yes!" Alexandra said, jumping off of the counter to her feet then running to Kevin to hug him tightly.

"Thank you for convincing him, Kev." Alexandra giggled, placing her head on Kevin's chest.

"You're welcome." Kevin said cheerfully, kissing her forehead.

"Wait, Alexandra and you are dating?" Kirby yelled, jumping off of the bed. Kevin's face turned bright red and Alexandra let go of Kevin.

"Why do you wanna know?" Kevin asked, trying to sound protective.

"Because I was gonna ask her out on a date! That's why!" Kirby said defensively.

"Well we aren't dating!" Kevin spat out back out with rage and jealously. Alexandra sighed and knew this was going to be difficult. It was her fault though she was just flirting with Kevin in front of Kirby. She felt bad almost because she could tell that Kevin knew that he wouldn't win her over Kirby.

"So Alexandra, would you like to go out on a date tonight?" Kirby turned his head to face Alexandra, who was deep in thought and paid no attention to him.

"Alexandra?" Kirby asked again, snapping her out of thoughts.

"A-Ah.. Yes?" She asked with a frustrated look on her face. He chuckled and smiled before saying, "Wanna go out on a date? I'm paying."

"Of course, but only if you're paying." Alexandra gave a little chuckle of her own and walked over to her suitcase which was laid next to the bed. All of a sudden, she pulled out a beautiful red vintage looking dress with some black high heels.

"Will this do?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Kirby and Kevin nodded simultaneously. Kevin looked at Kirby with rage before sighing, knowing that Alexandra would be upset if he was mad at him.

"You look stunning." Kevin mumbled right when Alexandra walked back into the room. Kirby didn't hear him but Alexandra did and she gave him a small smile before focusing on Kirby's reaction.

"You look great! You make that dress look beautiful!" Kirby cackled. "Now where do you wanna go?" Kirby asked.

"Uhh.." Alexandra made little noises audible while fumbling with her fingers. Kirby continued to say tick' tock before Kevin told him to stop.

"Surprise me!" Alexandra exclaimed after a few seconds of thought. Kirby nodded.

"She'll be back by 12, ." Kirby laughed before grabbing Alexandra's hand and rushing out the door with her.


End file.
